Venganza
by camilu
Summary: Un hombre que buscando esperanza llega a una ciudad la cual le hará declinar en sus principios, haciendo que su pareja, Mu, lo abandone y éste sea asesinado. Shaka jurará venganza y se aislará en su habitación, esperando el momento perfecto.


**Shonen****- ****ai****. Historia de suspenso, algo bizarra.**

**Venganza**

Estaba tan callado, observaba tras los cristales a las personas caminar sobre una banqueta un tanto sucia. Hacía ya varios días que la lluvia no caía y que el autobús de basura no se presentaba en esas calles.

Estaba sentado sobre el buró de su habitación, era exactamente una caja de madera un tanto agujereada en la cual se sentaba para apreciar, al menos, las cabezas de los transeúntes; aquellos seres que iban y venían en harapos, pequeños trapos, sucias ropas, asco de entes.

Se paró un tanto inquieto, indignado de ver la misma imagen cada mañana, tarde y no che. Apoyó sus manos en el cubilete sin darse cuenta que su textura ya no era tan gruesa ni tan resistente como a un inicio por ende su derecha mano se hundió en el abismo que presentaba los adentros de la caja.

Una maldición se extrajo de sus labios, además de un fruncido en sus ojos. Estaba molesto, suficiente stress mantenía en su cabeza que con ese golpecillo había suscitado a la histeria. Apresurado se levantó (pues había caído de sentón sobre la cajuela, destrozándola y apenas quedando pedacitos de lo que era la mesita de noche).

Dejando a las astillas ingresar en su piel de un níveo matiz, el muchacho se arrastró-caminando de gatas-hacía la orilla de su cama de acero oxidado y de colchón con los resortes afuera. Levantó sin esfuerzo la colchoneta vieja y maloliente para hallar una pequeña y plateada amiga.

Su diestra mano la agarró por el mango y metió su dedo índice al gatillo; acercó la fina boquilla de acero a sus fosas nasales y aspiró el olor de la bala a punto de lanzarse. ¡Qué olor! Era tener el poder por unos instantes, controlar la vida de la persona víctima de su locura, de su dolor, de su venganza…

¿Venganza?

"Sí", nos diría sin titubear. Aún absorbía ese olor, estremecía a todos sus pelos en su cuerpo y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, extasiados por esa adrenalina que seguramente le daba agarrar el arma.

De pronto, como un fugaz acto, un tanto predecible quizás: abrió sus ojos y apuntó con el arma hacía la ventana. Su zurda mano se acercó al martillo, cargando así a su pistola. Acercó su rostro de finos rasgos hindús al punto de mira (si bien ya había señalado y/o apuntado a la ventana, jamás en toda la escena había escogido el blanco y ahora lo pensaba hacer). Sus pupilas de una tonalidad azulada rodaron de izquierda a derecha a la par del arma, la visión que le proporcionada era más detallada y cuando hubo encontrado el objetivo, decidió frenar en seco, sonreír socarronamente y apretar el gatillo.

"¡¡Pum!!", dio un salto para atrás. Las aves corearon suponiendo un canto de auxilio, volando lejos, lejos, intentando perderse de la vista de cualquier cazador, o al menos, eso parecían hacer las amigas de alas en vez de brazos.

Cayó de sentón al suelo, sus ojos destellaban sorpresa… lo había hecho…de nuevo. Un vidrio nuevo que comprar. El arma de recarga rápida, se encontraba debajo de su mano derecha, con un leve vapor saliendo de su cañón.

Ni un grito, parece que la gente de esa zona estaba muy acostumbrada a caminar con asesinos y claro, así era. Su barrio era un lugar lleno de pestes, robos, etc. Él era un muchacho que había llegado a esa tierra como cualquier otro: una esperanza a la cual cultivar, una meta cual alcanzar y un amor a quién cuidar. Lo tenía todo, excepto, dinero.

Si bien el mundo gira en torno de los papeles verdes enumerados y con la cara ancestral de algún presidente o ente importante, él, deseaba darle a su pareja todo para que fueran felices.Sin embargo, la dureza de un pueblo borró su forma idealista…

Su personalidad se vio en el dilema de dejar de lado la adhesión a sus propios principios ó el de adoptar nuevos mandamientos a los cuales seguir. Viendo el resultado, el chico de cabellos largos, lisos y rubios (aunque ahora se mostraban opacos por no poder bañarse) había elegido añadir nuevos principios y suplantar los que había tenido tanto tiempo.

Su pareja disconforme como cualquier otra, le reprochó varios meses el cambio de actitud. De la nada el joven hindú había aparecido con una simple pistola, ya no había comida, ya no había ganas de buscar a la esperanza que la había enterrado meses después de haber aterrizado a ese lugar.

Y, obviamente, con lo mediocre que se había vuelto ó al menos eso hacía imaginar, su pareja, de cabellos largos pero púrpuras, salió con una maleta en mano. Persiguió a ése de piel blanca como la suya y de lunares en vez de cejas, hasta, al menos, la puerta de salida.

Lo vio alejarse… no pensaba ir tras él pues tantas cosas le había prometido. Lo mejor, por el amor y por esos principios que parecían muertos pero seguían tan latentes como al inicio, era dejarlo irse por algún tiempo.

Seguramente tras esa huída sentaría cabeza y empezaría de cero para buscar la oportunidad correcta y buscarlo de nuevo, sin embargo, cuando el de cabellos lilas había llegado al borde de la calle, el chico indio pudo observar como un proyectil ingresaba en la cabeza del que se encontraba en la esquina y lo dejaba sin posibilidad de decirse un "hasta luego".

Por propia seguridad se resguardó detrás de la puerta. Escuchó los aullidos de los perros y tras varias horas, después de que las personas se quedaran a observar y dejar una que otra flor, él, se acercó.

Sin arrodillarse ni tampoco dejar una lágrima escapar de sus orbitas, prometió venganza y prefirió refugiarse dentro de ese cuarto que había conseguido el mismísimo día que habían pisado por primera vez esa ciudad de extremo peligro.

Desde entonces, jurando la muerte aquél que le había robado la cosa más preciada de la vida, se encerró en su habitación, con una cama que tras los mese se había transformado en una cuneta de acero oxidado con una simple colchoneta; un cajón de madera que serviría de mesa de noche y una pistolada resguardada debajo del ese colchón amarrillo por el orín que por su propio miedo, en sus sueños, dejaba escapar.

¿Cómo sobrevivió?

Una cuestión que el respondería con un escueto: "sobreviviendo", era demasiado engreído y la solución que tenía a ese problema era simple: desde la ventana le gritaba a un niño, le coreaba: "Si me traes comida las tres veces al día, te enseñaré a usar una pistola".

No había por qué temer, todas las personas estaban acostumbradas a ver a niños con armamento, entonces, ese pequeño, se las ingenió para conseguir por lo menos un pan cada hora y darle a su nuevo amigo o, quizás, a su nuevo socio.

Pasaron meses haciendo lo mismo, ahora ese chiquillo era un muchacho moreno de facciones que daban un tanto de temor y muy reservado. Él otro, de cabellos rubios y nacionalidad hindú, cada día hacía lo mismo: se sentaba sobre la caja y miraba las calles, hasta que le llegaba un ataque de histeria provocado seguramente por algún recuerdo de la muerte de su ser amado, haciéndolo ir a su cama y sacar el arma apuntar a cualquier lugar y disparar.

La pistola tenía cartuchos de quince proyectiles y tenía más de diez recargas. Habían pasado varios años, pero los meses eran largos y parecía que las cargas eran más de diez ya que aún le quedaban varios.Ese día, cuando rompió el vidrio, decidió algo…

**La venganza…**

Camino hacía la salida, una puerta que tenía varios huecos por los lanzamientos fallados. Por fin, después de años, salía.Su cuerpo estaba sucio, su rostro demacrado y en su mano había un arma. Sus piernas lentamente se dirigieron hacía la esquina donde habían asesinado a la persona por la cual había jurado resarcimiento, venganza, muerte.

Y cuando hubo llegado a ese lugar, empezó a vociferar: "¡¡Maldito, joder, aparece!!"-fueron las palabras que utilizó para llamar a ése.

-"Ven… sólo te voy a clavar unas cuantas balas para que te pudras en el maldito infierno"-maldecía. Pasó ahí varios minutos, haciendo ademanes, provocando al enemigo que ni siquiera sabía quién era, ni menos, si estaba vivo o no.

Entonces, cuando movió su cara hacía el lado dónde quedaba su casa vio que alguien le apuntaba.-"De algo sirvió las enseñanzas, imbécil"-comentó antes del contacto del proyectil en su torso.

Una sonrisa de ironía se dibujó…

A su frente, a lado de su pierna derecha, en su diestra mano, yacía un revolver. Esa arma lentamente subió hasta llegar a los labios del moreno quien, contrayendo sus prominentes carnosidades, soltó un soplido sonriendo a su vez.

Una sonrisa de falsa victoria, un tic de locura desenfrenada…

-"¡ups!"-dijo orgulloso de su hazaña, había asesinado al que le había enseñado un poco de armas. A ése estúpido que le había puesto un apodo y, bien le quedaba: Death Mask.

**Aclaraciones de autor:**

Los asteriscos son partes de una pistola. Contáctame para darte el link.


End file.
